


Doing something right

by SlytherinProfessor



Series: Doing something right [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfessor/pseuds/SlytherinProfessor
Summary: Raffi's thoughts on *that* scene.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: Doing something right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Doing something right

If Picard had asked her what she’d meant by it, with his all-knowing glances and smug smiles, she’d have told him to mind his business. It was a testament to how far they’d come together that none of them had so much as taken a second look. Maybe that was less to do with her reputation though, and more to do with the terror inspired by the woman holding her hand.

If Raffi had been twenty, sitting across from a gorgeous blonde and having her hand caressed, she’d have thought it was the beginning of a grand, passionate love affair.

If they had both simply been jaded, they’d have spent their time together in one of their bunks, little conversation, just mutual needs satisfied when time allowed.

Childless mothers of near fifty were different creatures, though she and Seven being who they were, they weren’t exactly sure what that might mean. Seven could leave at any moment, having had too much of her life dictated to sit still and take orders for very long. Raffi could admit she was as reliable as a Freecloud fence, movements dictated by the ready availability of hallucinogens more than any grand purpose.

They were trying to be better. They would try to be better together. The federation doctors might have wanted them both in therapy, but late nights, a couple of beers and an understanding ear went a long way further than Rios’ holographic clones. 

It hadn’t taken them long to figure out the mutual interest. Both of them had eyes. Raffi kept herself well and Seven was on a whole level of her own. They’d agreed to keep things light and easy, slow and steady. Raffi hadn’t had the greatest time with her ex-husband, and Seven had left a trail of disappointed one night-stands all around the galaxy, never wanting to commit, the emotional toll too high for someone who seemed to lose people like water through a sieve.

There was potential, and they’d take it as it came. For almost the first time in decades, they were both going to do something right.


End file.
